The present invention relates to a television (T.V.) signal tuner, capable of demodulating the audio component of the T.V. signal, encased within a tape cassette player and a method therefor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,273 and 4,419,749 to Nokihara discloses a radio tuner insertable in a tape cassette player. A tuner dial extends slightly above one planar face of the radio tuner cassette casing. Power and detected AM/FM radio signals are exchanged via pins protruding from a rear backside planar face of the radio timer cassette casing. The magnetic detection head of the tape cassette player is electromagnetically isolated from the tuner cassette by shielding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,331 to Tomita discloses a radio tuner cassette insertable into a tape cassette player. A dial protrudes from an opening in the tape player casing. No details are provided regarding the exchange of power and AM/FM radio signals between the radio tuner cassette and the tape player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,813 to Sato discloses a tape player which has a planar end face with a coupling surface to enable electrical and physical attachment to a rectangular radio tuner. The radio tuner is affixed to the tape player via a screw and bolt combination. Electrical connections are provided by pins and pin receptors on the respective coupling surfaces of the tape player and the tuner casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,094 to Kondo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,724 to Kondo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,374 to Sato disclose radio tuners and tape player combinations similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,813 to Sato.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,560 to Matsunaga discloses a combination radio tuner/tape player/television receiver. The television screen is disposed over the tape cassette insertion region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,115 to Yamamoto discloses a radio and television signal receiver and tape recorder apparatus. The audio portions of the received television signals can be recorded on tape.